


Distractions

by TippyTopDays



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Again, Chest Play, F/M, Femdom, I'm calling this chest play, Like I said I love my job, Nipple Play, Sub!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyTopDays/pseuds/TippyTopDays
Summary: Ignis can't even finish cooking tonight before he's distracted, and he is VERY distracted right now.





	

Heavy breathing, hands grasping and caressing any free skin, soft grunts and moans smothered by each others lips. Making out in the camper while the others were preoccupied outside was undoubtedly something Ignis would have never agreed to originally, but the feeling of your delicate hands wrapped around his waist and sinful mouth at the base of his neck had made him snap. Now he was pinned between you and the stove, which he had thankfully turned off before your dance began.

His gloved hands bracketed your waist, squeezing the flesh appreciatively before sliding down to your round ass and clenching handfuls of your jean clad bottom, moaning into your mouth. Your hands slip up his arms and caress his collarbones, reveling in the increase in his breathing and tightened grip on your ass. Slowly, you drag your hands down to his billowing chest, cupping the firm muscle around his nipples and squeezing.

He pulls away from you, openly groaning as he pushes his chest into your touch. You smile darkly,“Still sensitive as ever, Iggy boy?” Slim hands knead at the bulging skin of his pectorals and he groans softly, biting his lip to keep himself quiet as lust hazed eyes stare down at you. His hands stiffen against your ass and drag you closer, grinding your core against his stiffening cock but all you do is smirk at him, fingers drifting down to pinch his sensitive nipples. The sudden action makes him stiffen with a gasp, shivers wracking his spine as he shook under your touch.

Again, you just smile and lean down to his chest, biting into his clothed skin softly as you returned to kneading the muscles. He stifles his voice and squirms against you, hands seeking purchase on the oven handle digging into his lower back. The action pushes his chest out more, exposing him to more of your torment.

You look up from mouthing at his covered chest, his shirt damp from your advances as you send him another smile. His face is flushed, mouth agape as your hands continue to rub and massage his magnificent chest while he shakes weakly, completely submitting to your touch. Moving a hand away you unbutton his shirt until it’s open to his waist, pushing the fabric out of the way and planting a hand on his exposed and sweltering skin. Again he moans outright, louder as his head falls back, eyes closing before he returns his attention to your hands, watching as you knead and rub at his firm chest. 

You descend on him without warning, capturing a bright pink nub in your mouth. He inhales sharply and grips the back of your head, gasping and bucking against you helplessly as you suckle on his nipple, licking and sucking on his already abused flesh. You move away from his chest, licking a hot stripe from his nipple and along his neck to his lips. He can feel his neglected cock throbbing in his pants as he’s locked into a passionate kiss once more, wrapping an arm around your waist and cupping the back of your head to hold you against him.

Suddenly you pull away from him, licking your lips in satisfaction,“Mmm thanks for that, Iggy, but I think playing in the camper with the guys outside is not a good idea right now.”   
He groans weakly, rubbing himself against you,“D-Darling, I-” He’s silenced as you place a finger on his lips, another sinful smirk pulling at your mouth.

“Just because I can’t play with you here doesn’t mean I won’t play with you when we are alone.” You place a kiss to the corner of his mouth, relishing in his tortured whine,“Besides, I know you can handle yourself quite well when given the chance.” You lean closer, brushing your lips against his ear,“So I’ll give you that chance.” Placing a kiss to the lobe you back off entirely, straightening your clothes before shooting him a playful wink, walking away from him and out of the camper. 

At first he’s stunned stiff, cock throbbing helplessly in his tight pants and heartbeat pounding in his ears before he hears you strike up a conversation with Prompto, the excitable gunman completely oblivious to everything that occurred. The realization that his companions are right outside preoccupied by his love makes his cock twitch against the rough fabric of his undergarments and he let’s out a weak moan, tugging the bottom of his half unbuttoned shirt from being tucked in his pants and stuffing it into his mouth before undoing the button and zipper to his pants, shoving his boxers down. His cock springs free of it’s confinement and he moans as it taps against his stomach, the sound muffled behind his shirt. Without thinking about being caught he wraps his gloved fingers around his swollen, dripping iron, moaning as he swiftly jerks himself off. The hard flesh throbs under his touch and he reaches his free hand behind himself, gripping the oven door handle as he bucks into his hand, muffling his whimpers and moans through clenched teeth. He can feel the knot in his stomach tightening and he bows forward, eyes clenching shut as he tightens his grip on his cock and thrusts into his fist. 

Without warning the knot snaps and he arches back, groaning deeply as his cum splatters against the flooring and dribbles down his glove. He gives a few more thrusts into his fist before he’s completely milked and he pants heavily, the fabric falling from his mouth. His face and body are burning and he’s pretty sure his glasses are crooked but none of that was important.

What was important was the fact that all of your tomfoolery had made him completely forget about making dinner, and now there was probably no time to make anything so they would have to resort to cup noodles again.

He stuffs his softened cock back into his pants with a heavy swallow, buttoning up his shirt before cupping his hand over his mouth, the redness in his face still present.

He really needed to learn how to deal with you.


End file.
